Prince of Tennis: The Unexpected
by SwiftFeather
Summary: The most unexpected side-stories of Prince of Tennis written by a really bored and lame person. Requests are fine. But just remember to review!
1. The First

**Hello there. I am a bored person. So I am going to write something really lame.**

* * *

**#1: A Sunny Day in Seishun Gakuen**

"Usu, senpai." Ryoma muttered as he entered the school courts, yawning. "..."

He raised his head and looked around him. There was no one there. Ryoma blinked. Then he nodded to himself, suddenly remembering something. "Oh... its Sunday." Ryoma muttered.

Then he went home.

* * *

**#2: Reverse Day**

"Everyone! Gather." Tezuka said loudly to everyone in the courts. The regulars and the other students gathered in front of him, and Oishi stood at his side. Everyone shifted around nervously, wondering what important matter Tezuka had to say to them. Tezuka glanced around at the members of the tennis club, and he nodded slightly.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked questioningly.

"I want to announce that today is officially the 'Reverse' day. So everyone must reverse the meaning of all usual activities." Tezuka said. Ryoma chuckled.

"Echizen!" Tezuka muttered, glaring at the freshman. Ryoma stopped giggling immediately. "Don't run 50 rounds around the court." Ryoma stared up at the Captain. Momo grinned evilly at Ryoma. "Echizen~ today is reverse day, so if Tezuka tells you not to run, you have to run."

Ryoma adjusted his cap, sighing.

"Hmmm... Normally I listen to the Captain's orders... so on this special day, I'll do exactly the reverse."

* * *

**#3: Mada Mada Dane (NG version)**

"Awwww, I lost to O-chibi again!" Eiji groaned, dropping his racket. "Oi... senpai," Ryoma said, looking up at Eiji across the net. A smile played on his face. "M...." Ryoma scratched his head. "Ma-what?

"What was that line again?" Ryoma asked, scratching his head, looking over to Momo for help. Momo slapped his forehead. "Mada something right...? Oh! Oh yeah, Mada Mada Dane."

"Please remember your lines, Echizen. Its embarrassing," Tezuka said calmly from the sidelines.

* * *

**#4: Burning**

"Echizen... I wonder if you can make a good Kawamura?" Momo asked Ryoma at the science labs. Ryoma shrugged. "I don't think so, Momo-senpai. I think I'm not a very energetic person... what's that smell? Fire?" Ryoma looked at the back of his uniform. It was burning.

"BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Kawamura frowned as he walked down the corridors, hearing the screaming from above. Then he beamed. He grabbed his racket from his bag and dashed up the stairs. "OH YEAH, I LIKE BURNING TOO, RYOMA!!!!!!!"

"Get the hell away!" Ryoma yelled, eyes wide as smoke and flame issued from his back, pushing past Kawamura.

* * *

**#5: Truth or Dare**

Seigaku regulars had just finished their training, and they set down their rackets, sitting in a circle at the corner of the courts. "Whew! That was tough!" Eiji muttered. Then he beamed, looking around at everyone. "Ne ne ne ne!!! Guys, wanna play a game?! TRUTH OR DARE!!"

"Sounds great!" Momo said happily, holding up his racket. "Let's use the racket! The handle is the pointer."

"Whatever." Ryoma muttered, leaning against the wall.

Oishi just laughed, and joined in. "Alright, lets play then!" Eiji said happily, turning the racket. Everyone watched it avidly as it spun round and round... and slowed... There was a sharp intake of breath as the racket stopped its spinning in the center of the circle. Everyone followed the handle in its pointed direction... all the way up to...

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"OOOOOOOOH." Everyone cried out, cheering and clapping. "Captain! Captain! Truth or dare?"

Tezuka glared at everyone. "Dare."

"DARE. Dare he says! Ryoma! Give him a dare!" Momo cried. Ryoma adjusted his cap, sighing. "I'm okay with that..." Ryoma said, looking up at his Captain. "Buchou. I dare you.... to smile spasticaly."

Everyone stared at Tezuka. Tezuka stood up. Then he took in a deep breath.

"ALLLO! Everyone, are-you-fyne?" Tezuka said in a spastic voice with a spastic smile on his face. Then he reverted back to his normal self and sat down.

Everyone lagged for a few seconds.

Then they burst out laughing.

* * *

**THE END. (or is it?!)**


	2. Another One

**Hmmm, are they really that funny? Haha! Oh well... Here goes!**

* * *

**#6: Oh My God**

"Welcome to Seigaku thespian camp!" Kawamura said nervously, bowing. "For today, we're going to showcase... Tezuka and Echizen's play: The Best Racket in the World. Directed by Momoshiro!" Kawamura clapped once.

Spotlight shines onto the duo on the performance floor.

"Oh this... this racket! So heavy!" Ryoma cried out, waving a old, broken racket in his hand. "I'm getting blisters now... my arm hurts..."

"What's wrong, Echiz-Cathy?" Tezuka asked, turning towards Ryoma. Ryoma looked up at his captain, looking sad. "Oh, Daniel! Uh, this racket is so heavy! Its so hard to swing!"

"If that is so, you have to use this! This special racket has air in it!" Tezuka said, whipping out another racket, and brandishing it. Ryoma stared at the racket, then at his own. "Its the... the first racket in the world that has air in it!" Tezuka continued. They stared at each other.

Ryoma looked lost. He looked from his racket to Tezuka's again. "Ah. Err. Dan...Daniel..." Ryoma stuttered, giving a nervous laugh. apparently, he couldn't improvise at all.

"Echizen! Just act like you're supposed to! Improvise!!" Momo yelled from the side, sighing. "Come on! Try some english! Say something like Oh My God-"

"OH MY GOD!!! DANIIELLL!!!" Ryoma yelled, shaking the racket. "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Ryoma swung the racket around like crazy. "Woooww!! SO LIGHT OH MY GOD!! DANIEL!!!"

"Err, that's enough, Echizen." Momo said. "ECHIZEN!"

"OHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOODD!!!!" Ryoma yelled, grabbing a lock of his hair and flinging the tennis racket on the ground. "OOOOHHHHH MYY GOD!!! MY GOD MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!" Ryoma spurted blood out of his mouth and staggered around. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD~ OH MY GOD" He collapsed onto the ground, frothing. "OH MYYYYYY GOOOD! DANIEL!!!!!"

Tezuka looked up from the wriggling Ryoma to Oiishi, who was watching all this with a worried face. "Get an ambulance. Someone had gotten into an acute seizure."

* * *

**#7: That's Heartless**

-School Camp in Campus-

"Hey, Momo-senpai, can I switch off the lights already?" Ryoma asked Momoshiro who was reading a book. Momo coughed, sighing. "If you want my eyes to spoil, feel free to do so." Momo said, looking sad.

"Okay." Ryoma said and switched off the lights. "Goodnight."

* * *

**#8: Singing with Seigaku**

"I'll sing Nana Kitade's song!" Momo cried. He passed the remote to Ryoma. "Here, Echizen! Pick a song!"

"I'll sing... 'Hare Hare Yukai'." Ryoma said, clicking the remote. Momo and everyone stared at him with a shocked look on their face.

"What?" Ryoma said, looking at them.

"Are you going to dance with that song too?" Kaidoh asked, eyes wide.

"DUH--. Who doesn't dance to that song?" Ryoma said, rolling his eyes.

Momo covered his mouth, imagining Ryoma shaking his butt. "Oh my-"

* * *

**#9: Making a long story short**

During Physics class today**,** Atobe brought in a Lambroughini and smashed it open, claiming that he want to 'show us how the mechnism inside works'.

I think he was just trying to show off.

~by Oshitari

* * *

**#10: The Rainbow**

"Oh look! Its a rainbow! Shinji, look!" Ishida tugged at Shinji's sleeve, pointing into the sky. Shinji shrugged him off and walked towards the north. "Oh... look. Its a tornado approaching us. Its going to tear up the rainbow into a thousand tiny bits, ripping its colours away, draining them bloodily so that there's only red left... and then the red too, will fade... and life will cease to exist... everyone will die. " Shinji looked back at Ishida, who looked immensely horrified. "No...! No! You're evil! This can't happen!" Ishida muttered.

Shinji smiled at him.

"Just kidding."

* * *

**Owari.**


	3. Yet Another

**And I go on with the lameness.**

* * *

**#11: Pillar Pair**

"Ah..... Ah..... guh...."

"Ah!!" Ryoma cried as he struggled to lift his head up, sweat dripping down his face in the dim light shining through the window. "...Buchou... I... I can't... anymore..."

"Echizen... " Tezuka muttered, his eyes seemingly tenser than before. Sweat ran down the side of his face as well and he pushed downwards once more. "That's 152 times... already..."

"15...152..." Ryoma wheezed and coughed, his hands curling into fists on the smooth oak floor of the tennis club room. "It hurts... B-Buchou... Ah...!" And he jerked down again as they counted 153. Hot breath. Sticky skin. Moans. Groans... The air was thick and humid...

Ryoma struggled again, doing push-ups with Tezuka beside him.

"Echizen. 154, come on!" Tezuka muttered as he pushed down again. Ryoma collapsed on the ground, panting.

"MY ARMS FRIGGIN HURT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW IT!" Ryoma yelled, staring eyes wide at Tezuka. "I DON'T LIKE PUSH UPS!"

**

* * *

**

**#12: Examination**

"Today, we're going to have a tennis examination," Tezuka announced in a classroom, where all the regulars are seated. He had told the Seigaku members to gather in an unused classroom, sitting in examination format.

"What?! An exam?!" Inui said. Then an evil smile spread across his face. "With my data, I'll ace-"

"No, Inui. Referring to notes is not allowed." Tezuka said simply, stretching a hand out. "Give me your notebook."

"Noooo!" Inui cried. "I can't live without it!! Don't take it away! There's... its classified!"

"Take it... Take it.... Take it... Take it...!" Everyone in the room chanted with an evil smile on their faces, banging their tables.

* * *

**#13: Bad Hair Day**

"Usu." Ryoma muttered, walking into the courts. His hair was in a bad mess, and he didn't want to wear his cap as he was afraid it'd make his hair look worse.

"Oh, morning Echizen," Momo said, sighing. His hair seemed to be less spiky, and drooping on his head. "You have a bad hair day too? Everyone does..." Momo said, looking towards the regulars, whose hair all looked horrible. "Wait... where did Oishi go?"

"He isn't here yet, but he called me saying he had a bad hair day too." Eiji said.

Everyone stared at each other. _Oiishi with a bad hair day.... what **WOULD IT BE LIKE...?! **_

With the same thought on their minds, everyone stared at each other with wide eyes, fearing the worst...

* * *

**#14: Favourite Animal**

Ryoma: Cat.  
Momo: Oh, any!  
Kaidoh: Cats...  
Oishi: Dogs!  
Tezuka: *cough* I guess its terrapins...  
Kawamura: Salmon!  
Eiji: CATS!! NYA~  
Inui: -holds up vegetable juice- Humans. -smiles evilly-

Everyone: RUNNNNNNNN!!!! -runs off in different directions-  
Inui: Come here!~~ you Humans! I shall test this new formula of VJuice on you!~~~ -hearts-

* * *

**#15: Grade Book (Ryoma)**

Science: B+  
Maths: A  
Japanese: A  
English: A+  
Tennis: A++  
Eating: A++  
Sleeping: A+++  
Humbleness: F

* * *

**One less story, one less laughter.**

**_Yesyes! I'll do Rikkai, okay ?! And yeppers, its the Musical that all the jokes came from. haha!_**

* * *


End file.
